Forced - A Saving Private Ryan fanfiction
by PrivateReibenaX
Summary: Alison was enlisted into a brutal war at the age of just 15 under the fake name Andrew Peterson, forced to pin up her hair under her helmet every day, and go through the demanding physical training that, was meant to be impossible for a woman, let alone a small teenage girl, to complete. Reiben/OC
1. Description

_This is a Saving Private Ryan story, I'll try not to make it sound too cliché like some other stories out there (no hate because they're all amazing) and I decided I really wanted to write one for myself._

Alison Taylor has always been seen as 'tough girl' in everyone's eyes, so it only made sense that when the US Army began to recruit men to fight in World War 2 Alison snuck away to fight, right?

Wrong.

Alison was sent away by her mother and father, hoping that she would never return. Alison was enlisted into a brutal war at the age of just 15 under the fake name Andrew Peterson, forced to pin up her hair under her helmet every day, and go through the demanding physical training that, at the time, was meant to be impossible for a woman, let alone a small teenage girl, to complete.

Alison completes basic training and is then sent off to Normandy, France to fight in the Omaha Beach landing. She only just manages to survive, but when she finds that all but one of her troop made it, she is forced into another company of men who are due to go on a mission the day she arrives. The mission: Save Private Ryan


	2. Chapter 1

_I just wanted to tell you that I will not be sticking completely to script! This s because I find that if you stick to the script completely, you can basically guess the whole plotline. Don't worry the main events and scenes will still be written, the men just won't say exactly the same things that they do in the movie._

_Enjoy the first chapter! _

"Alright men, make sure you spread out. I do not want to see you all grouped together like sheep, we have 30 seconds until we land, I'll see you on the beach." The Captain yelled over the sound of the crashing waves. The sound of guns firing and bombs going off could be heard in the distance.

Alison Taylor stood at the back of a group of large men, all squished into the one tiny space. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out someone vomiting all over the floor, not being able to move so they could aim out the side of the boat.

She felt her stomach twist. She knew that this was the moment where she would prove that it wasn't only men that could shoot, or fight, or run for that matter. None of the men knew that Alison was a girl; she had introduced herself as Andrew Peterson, a small boy from Oklahoma who had not quite hit puberty yet.

The salt water that continuously splashed her face reminded her of the fact that she probably wasn't going to be able to have a shower for a long time now. She mentally cursed at the fact that she would have to sneak out at extremely early hours of the morning just to clean herself, in fear of exposing herself to the men.

The crashing sound of the boat opening up jolted her out of her day dreams. She looked forward, men being shot and killed almost immediately. She felt her eyes widen as she lowered herself, in hope that she would be made less of a target. She gripped the gun tight in her hands, it being her only comfort in this moment.

"Over the sides."Came a yell from the Captain, before he launched himself over the side of the boat, others, including Alison, followed his orders.

Her body immediately tensed up with the contact of the icy cold salt water against her body. She felt herself being pulled under as she began to fumble with her pack, trying to get it off so she wouldn't drown. She felt the buckles come loose as she was beginning to lose her breath; her pack was soon off her shoulders and sinking to the bottom, as she pushed up wards and began to swim to the top.

Alison resurfaced and began to take deep breaths before swimming towards the shore, keeping as low as possible. Once she felt the wet sand on the ground she began to crawl up the beach, coughing up water as she did. She positioned herself behind a barrier to catch her breath.

It was that moment when Alison realized she no longer had her gun, she immediately froze, watching the men around her, bloodied and bruised. She knew that most of them were unlikely to live. They let out screams of pain, unable to control their minds and thoughts.

"Private, where is your gun?" she heard someone yell in her ear. She turned to face the man who spoke.

He was a Captain, but not her Captain, unable to remember if she had seen the man before she just stared at him blankly, not able to form a single word. The man then lifted his hand and placed it firmly on her shoulder, shaking her out of any sort of trance she was in.

"Sorry sir, what was that?" She asked, yelling over the sounds of the screams and guns.

"Where is your gun?" He yelled again.

"I dropped it while getting my pack off sir." He turned his head, quickly taking a look around of the area.

"Take a gun, then meet up at the top of the beach, where is your Captain?" He asked.

"No idea sir, haven't seen him since he went over the side of the boat." She shrugged before running off towards some men, ducking behind barriers to catch her breath.

She finally reached a man who was lying dead, his gun lying on the ground beside him. She picked up the gun and checked to see if it was loaded, before pulling some ammo out of the man's pocket and ducking back behind a barrier.

She loaded the gun and began to look for the safest path up the beach. Once she had surveyed the area for a few seconds she began to sprint up the beach, dodging bullets as she went.

After a few near misses and tripping up on a detached leg, she made it to a sand back, throwing herself against the sand, not caring where she landed.

"Ow, holy shit, watch were you're going." I heard a voice yell from underneath me. I looked down to see another soldier beneath me. I immediately rolled off of the man muttering an apology as I did so.

"Peterson here!" I yelled as I looked to see that the Captain that I had talked to earlier was looking over to see who had arrived.

"Reiben here, sir." The guy who I had landed on yelled.

"Anyone else?" yelled another man, obviously directing it towards the other private and not me.

"Jackson, but that's about it he replied." As 2 more men landed beside us.

"Mellish, Sir."

"And Caparzo."

The Captain began to look around for a bit before turning back to the men.

"Where's our medic?" He yelled over to no one in particular.

"He's still on the beach, helping out men, he said ones so bad, he's sprung a hundred leaks and he's all out." yelled Caparzo.

The Captain turned to look out at the beach, along with the rest of the men. He spotted him after a moment of looking and turned back around.

"Get his attention."

All of the men began to yell out to the medic, calling out his name. He didn't seem to hear the men, so one ran forward, Mellish, to be exact, and dragged him away from the now dead body he was trying to fix.

Once Mellish had arrived back with Wade one of the men ordered for us to get the injured and dead's weapons and ammo. Alison was the first one from the bank to run forward to the injured men.

She picked up another ones gun, and pulled the ammo from around the person's neck before sprinting back and throwing herself against the sandy wall. She looked around to see that apart from the Captain and the other man, who she now guessed was a sergeant by the way the men had followed his orders without protest.

The Captain then ordered for the Bangalore's to be brought up. As the men began to set them up, Alison suddenly felt a heavy weight land on top of her. She looked to see that the man, who she had previously landed on, had gotten his payback.

"Thanks for that dude."

"No problem, who are you anyway? Never seen you in our company before." He asked, almost completely disregarding the fact that we were in the middle of a battle right now.

"The names Peterson, Andrew Peterson, I'm from a different troop, but I can't seem to find any of them so your Captain told me to join you until I do so." Alison replied, hunkering down in the sand to hide from any passing bullets.

"Right, well I'm Reiben."He replied before turning away.

"Alright we're in business, defilade, other side of the hole!" the sergeant yelled.

Alison began to run forward to where the other men who were in front of her. They began to pile on top of each other as they hid behind a wall for shelter.

Alison could make out a small, "Fuck, I can't move." from somewhere in the pile.

As the men began to sort themselves out so it was easier to move, the Captain began to give out orders.

The men whose names were called out began to run forward. Some of the men ran just a few meters before ducking behind a small hill and firing towards the Germans, others trying to make their way up to the bunkers.

The Captain then sent Jackson, the sniper forward. The Captain then turned to look at Alison.

"Peterson, get out there and give Jackson some cover for me will you?" He asked.

Alison nodded before running forward and running to stop at a hill just a few meters before the crater where Jackson was getting his gun ready.

Alison began to shoot towards the men until she saw that Jackson was ready and about to shoot, she stopped firing her gun, keeping an eye on the activity up above her.

2 shots went off almost immediately after she had stopped, the first killing a German, the other killing another German, sending him forward through the sandbags and off the edge of the cliff. Alison let a smile creep onto her face as she saw the men fall. She knew that they had won now.

She began to step up and run towards the hill leading to the bunkers, but before she could, she somehow managed to slip on a rock soaked in blood, sending her head-first into the ground. The force of her head hitting the side of the helmet immediately made her feel dizzy.

As she tried to sit back up, a hand forced her back down.

"It's okay, I saw you hit your head, lie back down I just need to check if you've split your head open or something alright? It'll only be a few seconds." She heard a voice say, she managed to make out the medics face.

Alison nodded, not being able to comprehend what he was saying. She didn't understand, she had hit her head plenty of times before and this had never happened, not so suddenly anyway.

The medic slowly lifted the helmet off of her head before she could protest. Once the helmet was off, he began to move her hair out of the way, his hand suddenly stopped as it brushed against something cold and metal in the private's hair.

He moved the hair out of the way more to see that it was a bobby pin, he knew this because he had seen them lying around his mothers bathroom before. He began to look around the soldier's hair more, finding at 10 more bobby pins as he did so.

He pulled them out of the soldier's hair to find that the hair was much longer for the average male. He turned the soldier over and looked "him" in the eye.

"You're not a guy."

Alison's eyes immediately widened. He can't know the secret; no one else can; only he can know now.

Before Alison could get a word in, her helmet was placed back on her head and she was scooped up into the medic's arms. He began to run up towards the bunkers carefully, making sure to look out for any German soldiers. He then realized that most of the men had begun to surrender.

Wade soon spotted the Captain, who was sitting with Sergeant Horvath, Mellish, Jackson, and Caparzo. He began to race over, no longer caring about the Germans, who had mostly surrendered now, only the occasional shot going off.

"Captain, we have a situation." He said, laying the now unconscious girl onto the ground in front of the men. Shock evident on their faces.


	3. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe that you're a girl though." Mellish said as the 5 men and 1 girl sat outside the tents.

"Really? Do you need proof or something?" Alison replied an eyebrow raised.

"Stop with that, you keep getting my hopes up." He replied as he let out a puff of smoke.

Alison laughed, looking around at the rest of the men. Her eyes landed on Reiben, who had hardly said anything since she had sat down with the group of men. The men silenced after a few seconds as Alison directed an almost invisible smile towards the soldier.

As soon as Wade had shown the men that she was a girl, Captain Miller had promised that he would keep it a secret until the buzz of the landing blew over, but as this was the US army, and the Colonel took great pride in being organized and calm, most of the camp was already set up before the second day of landing. Since this morning, Captain Miller and Sergeant Horvath had been with the Colonel deciding Alison's fate in the army.

"What do you guys think?" She asked after a while.

All heads turned to her, looks of confusion evident.

"What do you mean by that?" Caparzo asked.

"I mean, do you guys think I'm going to be sent home, or am I going to be punished or something? Because I heard someone say before I left that I could get sent to jail for doing this." She answered, her voice picking up pace as she went.

This was a sign that she was nervous. Alison was good at hiding the emotions which she knew well, those being fear, pain, sadness, and nerves, but there were always the small tell tale signs that would give her feelings away at the drop of a hat.

"I doubt you'd go to jail, you might get sent home, but I don't think they'd be able to get you out until later on because there are no planes or boats coming in that I've heard of." Wade replied.

Alison nodded her head. She knew that f she was sent home she would have no place to go, her parents sent her here because she wasn't good enough. They sent her here to die.

"Do you want to go home though?" Jackson asked. Alison shook her head as an immediate reply.

"Never, my hometown was hell." She replied. The men replied with a laugh.

"I'm sure it was sweetheart." Mellish commented.

Alison smiled and turned to face the man on her right.

"No, I'm dead serious, my hometown is Hell. I'm from Hell, Michigan."

All of the men turned to face her with surprised looks. Alison tried as hard as she could to hold in her laughter.

"I'm only joking men, that's where my Grandmas from, I'm actually from Rhode Island.

"You do?" Reiben asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, since I was at least 4… I think." Alison replied, Reiben smiled at the girl before looking back down at the ground to tie his shoe.

"Alright guys that's enough chit-chat, Miss Taylor, the Colonel would like to speak with you." Captain Miller interrupted.

Alison stood up and began to follow Captain Miller across the camp towards the Colonel's tent. Alison had to almost run to keep up with the Captain's fast pace. As we reached the tent, Miler turned to face the girl.

"All I'll say is you are one lucky girl, off you go." He said before pushing her up the temporary steps to the main tent.

"Private Taylor sir, you wanted to speak to me?" She asked once she had stepped inside.

The Colonel was pacing at the front of his desk but he stopped as Alison entered.

"Ah Miss Taylor, it's good to finally meet you." He said a small smile on his face.

"Good to meet you too, Colonel Anderson."She replied.

"Now Private Taylor, I have already heard the story from Captain Miller, but I would like to hear the full story from you, why are you here?" He asked, standing just in front of the small girl.

"I was forced sir, my parents signed me up to see if they could prove if I was tough or not."

"What do you mean by forced?"

"My parents signed me up as my neighbor, Andrew Peterson, who is also my sister's boyfriend, and made me go. That's why I'm here, I had no choice." She answered, managing to hold back her rage. She knew that speaking about her family would make her feel this way.

"Well do you want to be here Private? Because technically you're not allowed to, but I'm going to be nice, and seeing you made it up the beach, I'll leave it up to you." He said.

Alison knew her answer immediately. She may have been forced into the war, but she wasn't going to give up now. Alison Taylor was going to prove to her wretched family that she was stronger than they think she is.

"I want to stay and fight sir." Alison confidently replied.

She noticed the Colonel's eyebrows rise for a second as he smiled widely at her.

"Well that's good. Now I understand that all of your company is missing?" He asked, slowly beginning to pace again. Alison nodded.

"Yes sir, haven't seen a single one of 'em since I got off the boat."

"Well in that case, I guess I'll have to re-assign you for the time being." He said moving to his desk and beginning to shuffle some papers around.

"I'll give you another choice, I could put you in a company of 10 other men under Captain Myers command, and they are doing mainly watch at the moment? Or I could stick you with Captain Millers company, who are about to be sent out on a mission?" He said, reading off a few papers.

"I think I would do better with Captain Miller sir, considering I've basically been following his orders since we got to the beach." Alison responded.

The Colonel smiled and nodded as he turned back to face Allison.

"I should've known you were going to say that. Alright off you go, I've got to speak to your Captain about the mission." Alison nodded before turning to walk out of the tent.

As she exited she passed Captain Miller, he gave her a nod before walking into the tent. Alison started to make her way back to the spot where the other guys were at. Alison eventually made it back after losing herself along the way more than once. She immediately ran over to where the 5 men were standing.

She ran forward and jumped onto Caparzo's back, he stumbled forward a little bit, not expecting the sudden impact, but when he realized it was her he laughed and held onto Alison's legs to hold her up as she held onto his shoulders.

"Good to see you made it out alive." Wade laughed as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, and guess what?" She said as she jumped off of Caparzo's back.

"They're sending over make up for you?" Mellish asked with a smirk.

"EW no, why would you think that?" she asked, Mellish just shrugged in reply. "I'm joining you guys because no one's heard from my company."

"Oh great, we got a hyperactive Chihuahua coming with us guys." She heard Mellish remark once again.

She turned to glare at him before jabbing her elbow into his stomach and moving to stand in-between Jackson and Reiben. She looked up at the two men with a quizzical look.

"And what do you two think?" She questioned them.

"I think its okay, you're a better soldier than most of the other men here, you know with a gun and running, and brains, and looks, and-" Reiben started to say, but was cut off by Caparzo.

"Yeah I think we get it Reiben, you want to bang her." He said with a laugh.

"Fuck off Caparzo." Alison said with a glare towards the man.

"She swears to, I guess you are not as lady-like as I thought." Mellish carried on.

Alison sent a glare to the two men.

"I wouldn't want to make her angry men it's not good to make a girl angry." Wade interrupted before Alison could do anything.

Alison simply glared at the two annoying friends before turning to Jackson.

"And we still haven't heard a word from you?"

"Right, well I guess you could say I think it's a bit weird but as Reiben said, you're a good soldier so it can't be much harm if you stay, can it?" He said, looking at Alison before turning to look at the other men.

The rest of the guys nodded along in agreement. Alison turned her head to look up at Reiben, who was also nodding. She smiled up at him and he sent a small one back.

Just as the group moved to sit back down on the sand bags they were on earlier Miller and Horvath came over to them.

Captain Miller said something to Horvath before he continued to walk past us; Sergeant Horvath on the other hand stopped and turned to face us.

"Listen up…" He began to say.

"What are we gonna do?" Caparzo asked. Horvath turned to face him.

"What?"

"What are we gonna do?" Caparzo repeated.

"You're goin' home wrapped in an American flag with a hunk of cheese in your ass, Caparzo, you smart ass. Now listen up…" He began to say, before he was cut off yet again.

"I thought you liked it in the ass." Reiben commented. Alison tried her best to hold in a laugh at the Private beside her.

"What?"

"I thought you liked it in the ass!" He replied even louder than the first. Alison bit the inside of her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Asshole," Horvath muttered before turning his body so he was facing away from Reiben and Caparzo more. "Right, you guys, we are going on a special mission, but before I continue, is there anyone else would like to interrupt?" He asked.

"Sir, can I have your shoes?" Mellish asked in all seriousness.

"No, these are mine, you have your own." He replied rolling his eyes before carrying on with the mission. "We are going out to find a Private James Ryan from Iowa, we don't know where he is apart from the fact that he missed his drop zone and no one's heard from him since."

"And why do we have to go looking for him Sergeant?" Alison asked.

"I was just about to get to that, he is from a family of 4 brothers, and his mother is the only one at home. Anyway, his four brothers are dead, one died here on the beach and that's all I know." He said.

"Doesn't that seem like a really strange mission?" Mellish asked.

"Yeah it does, but I'm not the one who makes up the rules around her so don't ask me about it." He replied. "Alright gear up; we have to meet the Captain over at battalion motor pool now." He said watching us all get up and grab our packs and weapons from the tent behind us.

The 6 privates followed Sergeant Horvath down to the motor pool where they saw the Captain standing with a small man who looked like he was about to crap his pants. As they moved to stand on front of the Captain, he lightly pushed the man forward.

Alison looked at the man who had his helmet on backwards, and the chin strap done up almost as tight as possible.

"Alright Privates, this is Corporal Upham, he will be out new translator." The Captain said before leaving to talk to Horvath. The men all glared at him as he stared back.

"So Upchuck right?" Reiben asked. There goes another nickname.

"Uh no, it's… its Upham." He replied, almost too quiet to even hear.

"Reiben be quiet, and Upham, word of advice, don't do up your chin strap, your head will be blown off otherwise, and it might be good to put your helmet on the right way around also." Alison said as the men turned to walk away.

The men almost formed a line as they walked towards the Captain. Reiben, who was in the back, wrapped an arm around Alison's shoulder, pulling her along with him. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"You ready Brooklyn?"

"Definitely Pixie."

"Pixie?"

"Yeah, because you're tiny and in my opinion way too feisty to be a fairy."

Alison laughed and rolled her eyes.

_There was the dreaded nickname._


End file.
